


A Prince's Plan

by my10plate



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Add more relationships later, Alternate Universe - Historical, Betrayal, Cameos of Lelouch's Siblings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Plotting, Princes & Princesses, Slaves, Slow Build, Violence, add more characters later, add more tags later, captive prince au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my10plate/pseuds/my10plate
Summary: Where Kururugi Suzaku, Asla’s honorable heir and son of Kururugi Genbu is forcibly kidnapped, blindfolded, and chained by an unknown traitor from his own country. He suddenly wakes up to a strange, new and foreign country with his title and honor stripped away from him as he looks up to see an even more strange … yet intriguing and beautiful prince by the name of Lelouch vi Britannia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new fanfic of one of my precious favorite animes of all time, Code Geass in a crossover with one of my favorite novels, Captive Prince! Just to put this up first, of course I do not own any character/plot/au in Code Geass or Captive Prince. I may use a lot of similar elements from both that are canon from their stories. Also as a heads up some things like the country names that I’ve made them up, could be a coincidence, if you see them elsewhere. In the end, this is simply just a fan made story for fun that I want to share! It will probably be my first multi-chapter story in a long time, and I plan to make it a good one! So, I hope you all can please look forward to the potential of this fanfic!

“Hmmm…Sir Jeremiah, what is this?” 

The Noble Keeper of Slaves first bows his head with a hand over his heart as a sign of respect to his prince, “A gift from the new Emperor of Asla, Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing, who pays his respects for your father’s and uncle’s assistance in helping him restore the Emperor’s power to our neighboring nation. In addition, he wanted to give something to you as well, your highness.”

A moment of silence passes as Lelouch is somewhat awestruck by what or more specifically who is presented in front of him, he then crosses one leg over the other as he continues to sit on his regal chair with its deep purple velvet cushions and dark wooden frame. He leans his cheek against one hand before letting out a soft chuckle, “So he thinks an ordinary soldier turned slave is a grand enough gift for a prince? Ha, how wrong he could be … to give me something like this considering my history with his damn country.” 

The air in the room became tense at once as Suzaku lunged forward so fast before he was pulled back by the guards nearby, “Don’t you think the same, slave? I guess if we’re on the same page, maybe we can win this little game of Shaing’s and father’s that they want to play with me.” Lelouch gives a small smirk as he moves his leg up so that the tip of his boot touches his slave’s chin, lifting the other’s head up so they make proper eye contact.

Suzaku immediately narrows his emerald eyes at the arrogant and haughty prince, turning his head away with a deadly glare still apparent in them. His restraints that prevented his early actions are a simple silver chain attached to a node on the back of a slim, collar made of the same material around his neck, while another keeps his hands together behind his back. His wrists are covered in the same silver material as well and he’s clothed in a simple white robe that he probably has worn since his departure from his own kingdom. 

Lelouch’s smirk widens at the brunette’s actions, moving his boot away and simply clicked his tongue. He moves one finger up from the arm rest of the chair and Suzaku is abruptly hauled up to his feet as the elegant prince commands, “Take him to the baths and prepare him, I’ll see him dressed adequately for dinner this evening.” 

After he is dragged away from the room, the last thing Suzaku see is the violet eyed man still sitting on his chair with the same haughty expression. The prince of Esolos is dressed in an intricate and uptight outfit of a particular shade of lilac purple, which unfortunately compliments his pale skin and beautiful eyes. A thin silver circlet sits upon his head, among his soft dark hair that ends at the base of his neck. The slave noticed how Lelouch did not reveal even an inch of skin from his neck and down to his feet which are covered in those black heeled boots. The image will forever be burned in the back of Suzaku’s mind before a blindfold came into his view to cover his eyes while the door closes simultaneously. 

He then hesitantly follows the lead of his chain leash blindly, nervous and confused of the events waiting to come in this new life of his.

[End of Prologue]


	2. Chapter 1: Where it Begins with a Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series of events that led up to Suzaku meeting the proud prince of Esolos and what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have prepared the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments!

[1 month earlier] 

The sun is setting down in the sky across the vast sea beyond his window, while a soft rustle of sheets stirred the silence in Suzaku’s room. The heir is leaning against one of the wide sills of his open window, looking out at the beautiful blue sea that filled up most of his surroundings as the sounds of waves crash against the shore. The last of the sun’s golden rays are waning from the view of the endless ocean as Suzaku holds a silver cup of sweet wine and he rests his head against the wall. 

At the sound of the sheets, he immediately turns his attention towards the bed with the mess of tangled white sheets lying half haphazardly off futon between pale limbs. His eyes soften at the sight of his bed slave for last night, a male with pale coloring and dark, almost black hair. His eyes still closed and his body still giving signs of sleep. 

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps are heard, obviously not from his slave or himself while the only other people in his wing of the castle should only come from his own men standing in front of his door. The shuffle of feet continues to grow louder, Suzaku quickly tying his robes together and leaves his cup of wine by the window as he moves from his previous position.

The brunette walks across his bedroom to quietly retrieve his sword from his scabbard resting on a drawer near his bed. It was gifted to him by his now sickly father, an important family heirloom, only given to future rulers and has always by his side ever since. He slowly approaches the door with careful silent steps, praying his last night’s lover wouldn’t wake up anytime soon.

There’s more shuffling along with a muffled scream outside, his senses on high alert until two thuds hit the ground. A clear sign of danger and that his guards have fallen, his turn may be next on these intruders’ list. Suzaku prepares himself in an offensive stance, two hands gripping his sword, while his long hair is unkempt and untied from his previous night activities. Next, he waits patiently with bated breath. 

The peace is broken abruptly as the doors to his private chambers burst open, jolting his slave awake immediately and causing Suzaku to tense as he stays still. Multiple samurais stream into his spacious room, probably about 12 in total (more may be waiting outside), a number that the shogun’s son is definitely capable of taking over or being taken down by if these men possess the right amount of skill. The colors the soldiers wear over their armor are those of his distant cousin’s before his eyes dart towards the growing sea of blood coming from his doorway.

His slave wakes at the noises and pulls the sheets up to cover his body as a weak defense, his light brown eyes giving obvious signs of fear. “In the name of Emperor Shin Hyuga Shaing, Kururugi Suzaku, heir to the Shogun’s seat, you are now stripped of not only your title, but everything under your name. It is a command under his majesty and if you do not surrender, your life will be forfeited to the Emperor.” 

The samurai points their swords at Suzaku with no fear, one already has the poor bed slave in his hold, sword up to the boy’s throat. There’s no point in fighting, the heir knew, all his people are probably assassinated by now, leaving only him and the other boy. Unfortunately, his pride and honor stand strong in his mind, so he tightens his grip on his sword and strikes the first man in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The clean tatami mats on the floor of Suzaku’s private chambers are covered in red blood, the walls, bed, and everything else are splatted with red as well. 8 of Shaing’s men are dead on the floor, while the brunette is on his knees, hands behind his back and head pressed to the floor by 3 new men. His bed slave laid dead on the floor beside the bed, his beautiful eyes reflect his frightening last moments as blood flowed from his pale, delicate throat. 

Emperor Shin Hyuga Shaing arrives in the doorway and in front of Suzaku as he surveys the “damage” of his men and laughs at how much the mere boy in front of him is quite a monster with a sword. He holds the sword soaked in blood with its golden handle and the symbol of a bright, flying phoenix on each side, “It’s quite disgusting to see how many of my men need to die before holding down a beast like you. Even your little lamb had to die due to your rash decision, young heir or shall I just say traitorous cousin.”

So much anger has risen up in Suzaku, he twists his head under one of the samurai’s grip, giving a menacing look at the other man, “Ah, ah, you are in no position to talk to me, let alone look. Anyways, your father is dead and so are you. Tomorrow, you leave this country and don’t look back. Tomorrow, is when all of Asla is mine now Kururugi. A new history and a new line of rulers start now.” Shaing gives him a wide smile in pure joy, his hands out to each side before slamming a foot down onto Suzaku’s head, forcing his face to hit the ground once more. 

“I’ll be taking this as well, the only precious thing left of you and evidence of your pathetic family and the shameful rule of shoguns.” Shaing moves his hand gracefully over the silver of the blade, wiping away the blood before continuing, “Now, drug him and prepare him for tomorrow’s journey. It will be a long and tiring one before he finds out where he’ll end up in.”

Suzaku’s final moments in his own nation are of Shaing sheathing his sword, his father’s, his family’s heirloom and history into its scabbard that now rests at the new Emperor’s hip. His eyes blur into darkness after a liquid was forcefully shoved into his mouth, the images of his traitorous cousin as well as the color of red, red, red, gone… 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next time the exiled heir wakes up, he’s on a ship chained to one of the rings attached to the floor. He turns his head to survey the room he’s in and see other slaves of his country chained up as well, all with the same silver collar around their neck with matching cuffs on their wrist. Suzaku looks down to see that he has the same accessories on him as the others, which indicates that he now shares the same status and the plain white robes that are donned on him.

He understands that they are underneath the ship, sounds of footsteps and other activities echo as a small stream of light is seen through the bars on the ceiling. The slaves are all quiet and Suzaku doesn’t recognize any of them, half of them were men while the other were women. They all were looking in various directions, no one daring to make a single noise. The heir still feels the heavy effects of the drugs so before he could even utter out a sound, let alone a question, his eyes grow hazy before closing to draw him back into unconsciousness. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
[1 month later]

He opens his eyes once more to see that he’s currently in an ostentatious room, fit for a slave servicing the royal family. The room differed greatly with Suzaku’s room back in Asla. 

Everything was simple there, with paintings of elegant phoenixes on the large sliding doors of his room, plain white silk curtains decorated his window while his bed was a wide futon in the middle of his room. The only other furniture that he remembers is a screen on one end where he changes, a low drawer on the other side where his sword and scabbard usually rest after his training. 

In contrast, his current room is filled with blinding décor, from the shiny marble tiles to the small crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a bed of western style with thin curtains draping over above it and numerous plush pillows on top with fluffy silk sheets. There was only a small window on one wall, covered with deep emerald curtains and numerous drawers rest on each side of the room. 

He only looks with distaste at the metal ring attached to the floor where he is thrown down by the guards carrying him there, his chain leash immediately attached to it. Then the guards left him there to wait, with no information on where he is or who he is to meet, Suzaku leans his back against the side of the bed and looks out the small window, his only glimpse of freedom as of now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
[After Meeting Lelouch]

After being led to the baths, his blindfold is taken off and he is forced into one of the baths by the soldiers before they leave to guard the door. 

Of course, Jeremiah is there to supervise with careful eyes in order to make sure Suzaku’s appearance meets up to Lelouch’s expectations. Suzaku decides to relax in the baths, his first one since he had been exiled from Asla and arrived in his enemy country of Esolos. The heavy aroma emitting from the water reminds him of a floral scent, vaguely the sakura blossoms he always saw around Asla. 

While Suzaku relaxes in the bath, Jeremiah directs two attendants to clean him, “Scrub him clean, so that not even a speck of dirt is seen on the slave.” They nod before bowing and goes over to where Suzaku rests and kneels with a basket full of various sponges and soaps. 

Suzaku is signaled to leave the bath after being cleaned by the attendants, they dress him in only a white cloth with only a thin golden rope holding the outfit together by his waist. 

Jeremiah continues to silently give the attendants directions from afar with just a nod of his head. One attendant then covers his body in scented oils, while another put small emerald earrings in his ears. A third ties the brunette’s long hair into a ponytail, held by a hair tie and covered with a simple silver hair ribbon. The last one comes with a small tray of different color paints and a brush while Jeremiah clicked his tongue and shook his head, “His highness dislikes paint, leave him bare faced for today.” 

Suzaku gives a small sigh of relief when he avoids further humiliation and hopes his actions go unnoticed. Jeremiah comes over with a golden chain leash with a lavish handle which is covered in sparkling violet jewels and attaches it to Suzaku’s collar.

“Now we must present the slave to his highness and his guests.” He says calmly as the guards come into the baths once more and blinds Suzaku with a cloth as he’s led roughly to where his delicate highness awaits.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, new characters will show up in the next chapter finally, so I will add those tags in soon. See you next time^^


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Entertainment Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dinner celebration in Lelouch's honor and Suzaku is tested once again to prove his worth in this foreign country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New characters are introduced briefly and not necessary in a relationship so please don't hate when you find out heh...
> 
> Also I forgot to give you all pronunciations of the countries!  
> Esolos [E-SO-LOS]  
> Asla [AS-LA]  
> Laylios [LA-I-OS] 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I apologize for such a late update, but I've been working on some other future one-shots that I will post soon heh. I've only edited this chapter one time, so I do apologize again for any awkward English, will go back and edit soon!

[The Dinner Party] 

Laughter could be heard nearing the hallways that lead to the grand main dining area in the castle. The tables are engraved with golden designs and covered with lavish silk, velvet cloths. Numerous silver plates are filled to the brim from expensive meats to decorative desserts, cover the tables along with many guests filling every seat available. Lelouch seats at the head of the main table, silver goblet in hand with amethyst stones embedded around the sides and filled to the brim with dark colored wine. He sits crossed legged with each elbow resting on both chair arms and idly listens to the conversations he exchanges with nearby guests. 

The prince’s eyes glance over at the various pets accompanying their noble masters, one girl scantily clad in frilly lace is eagerly pleasing her owner between their legs and another boy is proudly sitting on the lap of his lord while being fed bits of food here and there. His attention is then adverted from the over flattering guests to the wide doors of the hall opening. 

Every pair of eyes lay on the blindfolded slave surrounded by guards, some look with curiosity, others with lust and all turn to jealously while the slave is led by leash towards the Prince of Esolos. The leash is directly handed to Lelouch’s gloved hand while Suzaku is forced to kneel beside the prince’s chair before the guards retreat from the now quiet dinner party.

Lelouch easily undoes the blindfold, tilting Suzaku’s chin up with a gloved finger as one of his usual haughty smirks appears on his handsome face, “Ah, I see that they’ve cleaned you up well. My, you look quite dashing in our country’s slave attire, I must say.” The dark- haired prince leans down to look face to face with his slave, which causes hurried whispered of rumors among the crowd concerning the two’s relationship, “What do you think slave? Shall we resume this grand party in my honor?” 

Suzaku holds his breath for a second to calm himself, knowing the only way through this is indeed gaining this prince’s trust. He gives a curt nod before moving away from Lelouch’s face and the prince sits up properly in his seat once again, leash in one hand and goblet raised in the other, “As you all can see, I have received a lovely gift from Asla’s new Emperor, a handsome and strong male slave to entertain me from now on.” He laughs which causes the other guests to join in and once again, the party livens up once more.

Pets were performing shows one after another, one does a dance around flaming rings, a female pet sings while playing the harp and Suzaku looks away to hide his horrified face when two pets perform one of those “acts” in front of everyone. The brunette thinks that those kinds of performances as they call it here are typically intimate, private with no audience and behind closed doors, which is an important aspect of Asla’s culture. While in Esolos, everything was put up for show and every lord or lady likes to show off their excessive wealth, influence and especially their possessions.

He carefully observes the place, looking through every nook and cranny for a possible escape, but comes up with nothing since many people and tables are blocking his vision and he is indeed in Lelouch’s confines. Suzaku notices that Lelouch talks closely to a green haired female, who he recognizes by her accent is from one of the countries west of Esolos, a cold, wintry country called Laylios. His eyes look down from the female and sees a pet resting her head on the lady’s lap, casually napping like attending parties in Esolos was a normality for the two.

Lelouch catches Suzaku’s stare and excuses himself once more before turning his attention back to his slave, “Are you getting bored? Or perhaps you are a little hungry hmm?” The prince removes one glove and reaches across the table to a plate of thinly sliced meat, he takes one with cautious, holding it between his index finger and thumb, “Here, a treat for obediently sitting there patiently and quietly for me.” 

The exiled heir looks from Lelouch to the piece of meat, thinking of how disgraceful the prince truly is, feeding food to a pet and his pride is straining him from gaining the prince’s trust. A reverse custom once more as in Asla, the master never raises even a finger to eat, the pets feed them, and all the master has to do in return is give his or her touches of affection. Unfortunately, here, in this foreign country with strange customs that contradicted his own, defeat him in every sense if he is too find a way to leave one day. “Hmm? Are you not wanting food your master is offering? Ha… it hurts my pride to see such refusal. How shameful your people’s manners have fallen...” 

Before Lelouch could pull the meat away, his eyes widened as Suzaku takes the meat into his mouth and licks at Lelouch’s fingers tentatively, wiping away any last remains of sauce. Those near the two, gasps at the action, the female advisor offers a chuckle while the others are surprised at the prince’s action of affection as well as his pet’s loving response. 

“You are quite a gem aren’t you Suzaku, taking care of me so well. Please do that when we spend some time together tonight too.” He moves away to clean his hand with a wash cloth and leaves Suzaku with shivers up his spine after the other’s whisper. He replies with “I’ll be in your service from now on, my prince,” which causes Lelouch to pause for a second before continuing his conversations from earlier. 

Throughout the party, Suzaku choses to listen intently to Lelouch from the floor he sits on beside the prince’s decorative chair. He now knows that the green-haired advisor’s name is C.C. and her pet Kallen is not only her pet, but personal guard as well. Trade negotiations are made between the two before Jeremiah walks over to Lelouch, leaning down to whisper to the dark-haired male that is something inaudible to Suzaku’s ears.

A quick nod and a teasing smirk appear upon the heir’s lips as his eyes downcast to the brunette once more, “Take him to the arena, arm him well. I look forward to a show Sir Jeremiah.”

The leash is transferred from Lelouch’s palm to one of the guards that follow Jeremiah and Suzaku is once again led away from the dining area, eyes following his every move as he descends down to the entertainment arena below. 

He never bothered to know what was occurring down here that entertained the guests who were watching, but when he looks up, Lelouch and all of his party have gathered around the edge of the floor above to observe.

His leash is taken off and handed to Jeremiah before a silver western practice sword is given to him by an attendant, “Am I to duel with another slave?” Jeremiah shakes his head as he turns towards Suzaku’s awaiting opponent in the arena, “No, one of the king’s most trusted soldiers wants to challenge someone worthy.” 

“So, the worthiest opponent is the prince’s bed slave? Wonderful.” The brunette murmured the last part under his breath and is pushed towards the arena. The person that stands before him is much taller than him, already poised in a western sword stance and blue eyes practically emitting excitement. His bright blonde hair falls over one shoulder in a braid, and Suzaku assumes that he’s dressed in typical knight training gear based on his attire. 

An announcer comes up in the middle of the arena after Suzaku is pushed in with only his measly sword in hand. Of course, he knows that this fight is designed for him to lose and for Lelouch to get rid of him immediately and not only defy his father, but Shaing as well.

“As part of today’s dinner celebration in honor of his highness, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the main event will be underway in a few minutes. A fight designed to test the skills of his highness’ Aslan pet against one of the King’s finest knights, Gino Winberg, Knight of Three.”

Knight of Three? Suzaku raises one eyebrow as he looks at his opponent up and down again, blinking in astonishment at how young this man was to be apart of the King’s most elite set of knights. Although Suzaku is set at a number of disadvantages, he holds his sword bravely in front of him in the stance his own father taught him. On the signal of a whistle, all that was heard after is the clash of swords.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to any comments/suggestions/advice on this growing fic as well as your opinions of it! Also, I want to write this in hopes of a resurrection of our Lelouch this year!
> 
> P.S. If there is any confusion in the future as more characters appear, I can make an outline of all the character’s role, which country they belong to and etc.]


End file.
